


Il legame più importante

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: William Herondale si era concesso un unico legame, forse il più importante fra tutti quelli esistenti.[M3 - Tema libero, 100 parole]





	Il legame più importante

William Herondale si era concesso un unico legame, forse il più importante fra tutti quelli esistenti.   
“Non desidero una rosa a Natale più di quanto possa desiderar la neve a maggio: d’ogni cosa mi piace che maturi quand’è la sua stagione”, scriveva Shakespeare.  
L’amicizia era maturata nel giro di un anno e la decisione era ormai presa, nonostante i pro e i contro lui e Jem Carstairs si sarebbero preparati all’emblematica cerimonia dei parabatai.   
Perciò Will sentiva di non aver bisogno d’altro: l’affetto profondo e la devozione comprovata fra loro due era già di per sé un regalo unico, fondamentale.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 100 parole]


End file.
